Watching Jane
by DrKCooper
Summary: A very short one shot expanding the scene in Maura's yoga room in "Somebody's Watching Me" (4x06). Rizzles.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: A very short one-shot extending the scene in Maura's yoga room in "Somebody's Watching Me" (4x06). I'm actually working on a post-ep for "Dance With the Devil" (4x05). This was just a cute idea I had as I was writing. Enjoy! –DKC_

**Watching Jane**

Maura watched as her best friend sat on the yoga ball contemplating who would have wanted to break into Leroy's basement. The doctor had a slight smile on her face as she remembered the way Jane spoke to the man earlier at the station. She'd filmed the exchange.

"Earth to Dr. Isles!" Jane exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Maura took a drink of her tea.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Jane asked.

"I may have 'zoned out' while you were speaking," Maura confessed.

"I'm hurt!" Jane teased.

Maura took another drink of her tea, attempting to hide behind the cup. She couldn't stop looking at Jane's chest, the way her breasts looked in that tank top.

"What is it with my boobs?" Jane was suddenly standing, pacing a bit.

Maura knew she'd been caught and had no idea what to say in this situation.

"You certainly aren't the first person to look at them today," Jane attempted to downplay Maura's having looked at her chest.

"I…" Maura couldn't form a coherent sentence that would erase what she'd just done.

"Hives, Maura," Jane reminded.

Maura stood, her satin pajamas accentuating parts of her and hiding others. She walked toward Jane who was standing near the doorway.

"What was this room before?" Jane wondered aloud.

"It was my extra bedroom," Maura answered, stopping a foot in front of Jane and lightly kicking the yoga ball out of the way.

"I forgot you had an extra room. Since you have a guestroom, what did you use it for?" Jane was attempting to change the subject, but her face was flushed and she found her stammering at times.

"Storage."

"Shoe box storage?" Jane's quirked an eyebrow as she met Maura's eyes.

There was electricity between the two friends as they stood there looking at one another. Maura reached out a hand to place on Jane's forearm.

"I apologize," Maura nearly whispered.

"For what?" Jane had a confused look on her face.

"For looking."

"Oh," the realization hit Jane. "Umm…" Jane had no idea what to say.

"I can't help but watch you sometimes," Maura bailed out her friend. "And I can't help that I find myself watching _all_ of you."

"Maur…" Jane took a step toward Maura.

"And so I apologize for…" Maura was stopped by a single finger placed against her lips—Jane's finger.

"As long as you realize it is a two-way street," Jane rasped.

There was a look of confusion on Maura's face and she didn't speak given the finger still pressed to her lips.

"I get to watch you," Jane's voice was deeper than normal and her eyes were piercing.

Maura swallowed hard and realized her breathing had picked up noticeably. She reached up and encircled Jane's wrist with her hand. She held Jane precisely where she was, her finger on Maura's lips. Maura pulled her head back slightly and then kissed Jane's finger. Jane's pupils dilated, her eyes darkening.

"Vince is in the kitchen drinking whiskey with your mother," Maura informed the clearing enticed detective.

"What are you telling me?" Jane questioned.

"I was simply allowing for you to make an informed decision," though Jane's finger was no longer pressed to her lips, Maura continued to hold Jane by the wrist.

"Who said I was making a decision?" Jane countered.

"Jane…"

Before Maura could finish, Jane's lips pressed to the place her finger had just been. Maura was stunned by Jane's presumptuousness. However, she was not too stunned to kiss back. Their lips parted and their foreheads came together.

"That was a decision," Maura couldn't help but say.

"Was it? Didn't feel like it."

"All because I was watching you?" Maura asked.

"Maybe," the detective wasn't dodging the question, she simply didn't know the answer.

"It's because I let you use my shower, isn't it?" Maura was happy to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"Yes, I'm using you for your shower," Jane chuckled. "And I'm going to use you again for your bed."

"My bed?" Maura raised an eyebrow even though Jane couldn't see it like this. "Or the guestroom?"

"Sounds like you have a decision to make," Jane smirked.

The detective pulled her friend into her arms, loving the feel of Maura's pajamas against the exposed skin of her upper body. This terrible day wasn't so bad after all. She has Maura, after all. She has Maura and Maura was watching her. Jane smirked again as she led Maura out of the yoga room down the hall to the doctor's bedroom.

_-Finis-_


End file.
